Pipe splitting is useful for replacement of pipes without the need to excavate the length of the pipe to be replaced. An example of pipe splitting includes pulling a cutting blade with an expander through the pipe to be replaced, and attaching a new pipe behind the cutting blade. The pipe to be replaced is split, and pushed into the surrounding soil, and the new pipe, of equal or larger diameter is pulled into the new space within the split pipe. Splitter are commonly used for small diameter pipes, and for pipes of a material that lends itself to splitting.
Gas lines are one example of pipes where splitting is useful in pipe replacement. An example includes high density polyethylene (HDPE) gas pipe. Large quantities of 2 inch diameter HDPE gas pipes are currently in need of replacement. 300 miles of gas pipe in a single city in need of replacement is not uncommon. Improved splitter systems are needed to address the large task of replacing old pipes such as HDPE gas lines and other pipe materials/utilities in need of replacement.